a. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to water cannons, and more particularly to a portable water cannon kit used for neutralizing bombs. The invention also pertains to a water cartridge used for the same.
b. Description of the Prior Art
A technique has been developed over the past few years for neutralizing active bombs using a concentrated high pressure water jet. The technique involved filling a tube with water, placing the tube in a barrel and then forcibly ejecting the water therefrom using an explosive charge. The water jet thus generated was directed toward the actual or suspected placement of the detonator to displace and disconnect it from the explosive. However, the prior art devices constructed so far were unreliable and difficult to aim and operate. Furthermore, in cold weather they were prone to freezing.